Mole
by 184
Summary: Bella has a mole that she is worried might be something more. Can Carlisle assuage her fears?


**Author's note: I know it has been a very long time since I have published anything! I've honestly worked on several new stories, but just haven't gotten them far enough to where I'm ready to start publishing. Maybe soon. This is a little one shot I thought I would put up. **

**This is set around the Eclipse time frame, enjoy! **

**-184**

Mole

I remember several months ago I saw a small mole on my left shoulder blade. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but recently I started to wonder. It was constantly rubbed by my bra strap or back pack and I swear it had grown since I first noticed it.

"Bella, is something bothering you?" Edward brought me out of my reprieve while sitting at the lunch table. I had debated asking Edward about it. He had the medical knowledge to confirm my fears, but I didn't want him overreacting.

"No, I'm fine, but I wanted to ask your dad a couple questions about the change. Do you think I can see him later today?" I didn't want to delay anymore; Edward was becoming suspicious of my behavior.

Edward frowned a little at me and I knew he was wishing I would just ask him. "He is working tonight until ten o'clock, but it's not as if he gets behind. I'll give him a call and let him know that you want to swing by."

"I don't want to bother him while he is at work," I objected.

"Bella, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. There is obviously something bothering you and if feel you can't talk to me about it, go talk to Carlisle."

I instantly felt guilty and knew my eyes were watering. "I'm sorry Edward, it's not that-"

"No, you misunderstand me, love. I'm not taking any offence. I encourage you to seek Carlisle's counsel as I have countless times over the years."

"Meet him in his office at 7 o'clock, Bella," Alice winked to me. I nodded my thanks as I continued to work though my lunch.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was knocking on the door of Carlisle's office. "Bella, come in." Carlisle opened the door and invited me in with a warm smile. "Edward said you wanted to speak to me, what can I help you with my dear?"

I pulled up a chair knowing I was going to need to sit for this. I expected Carlisle to sit back behind his desk, but instead he opted for the chair beside me. "Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Cullen." I felt it was appropriate to address him as doctor in his white coat, though I had called him Carlisle many times before. "This might sound silly, but I have this mole on my back and it's really been bothering me. I swear it's changed in the last couple months." Carlisle didn't interrupt me, but his face didn't show any concern. "It's probably nothing, but back in Phoenix, I had a classmate who died of melanoma, and I don't know what cancer looks like, and she was so young, and-" my voice was failing me.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted me and looked me in the eyes, "you don't have melanoma- you don't have any cancer, dear."

I sure my expression must have been confused, how could he know without even looking at it? As if reading my mind, he gave me a little half smile and touched his finger to the side of his nose.

"You can smell cancer?" I asked astonished.

"Most of the time, yes. There are numerous diseases that we can detect by scent."

I released a large breath of air as I felt my body relax at the relief. "Ohh, thank you. I'm sorry to have taken up your time being a hypochondriac."

"You are far from a hypochondriac. It is good that you are diligent and aware of changes in your body, even small ones like a mole. I would still like to take a look at it and see that it doesn't have the potential to become something of concern. If it is bothering you, which it sounds like it is, I can easily freeze it off for you."

I nodded my head to him; I was so relieved that I had asked him for help. I turned away from Carlisle in my chair a little and he helped push up the back of my shirt to my shoulders. "I see it here." I felt his touch on my shoulder blade. "There is nothing about it that worries me, but let's remove it since it is obviously aggravated." He pulled back down my shirt and got up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

Sure enough ten seconds later Dr. Cullen came back in the room with a couple of long cotton swabs and a Styrofoam cup with wisps of white smoke coming out of the top. "It's like a science experiment," I commented.

Carlisle smiled and replied, "Yes, it's liquid nitrogen, and I do admit it's a little fun. You might feel a little burning sensation, but it's quite bearable I assure."

I nodded and lifted my shirt back up. I could feel the old cold, yet burning sensation as Dr. Culled tapped and pressed the cotton swab with the liquid nitrogen to my back. It wasn't so bad at all; I had experienced much worse before.

"Almost done, how are you doing, Bella?"

"It's fine, thank you Carlisle." I felt him finish and pull back down my shirt.

"You're most welcome, Bella. Now, it might blister a little and you'll notice some reddening around the mole. In a week or so it should just scab and fall right off. I want to see it again then, if it hasn't fallen off I'll snip it off. Now here is the fun part-" Carlisle took the Styrofoam cup and threw the contents into the air. I watched with a smile as the liquid turned to gas and created more wisps of white smoke. Carlisle gave me a slight pat on the back and an amused smile. "Is there anything else that is troubling you, my dear?"

"No, no that was it. Thank you again Carlisle, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, you are family Bella, and you have brought so much joy not only to my son but to the rest of my family too- even Rosalie in her own way. Don't ever hesitate coming to me, my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, I love you too. I'll see you later, have a good night." I gathered my belongings as Carlisle ushered me out.

I looked at my cell phone and happened to notice a new text from Alice.

**The freezing will work, but Edward will want to see it. Love you, Bella.**


End file.
